


Morning Pretty

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, hence the hair colour, suggested sexual situation, written during mansae era tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing for a night out with bunch of his obnoxious friends turned out to be not so bad after all, not when Seungcheol get someone as pretty as Jeonghan to bring home and cuddle with. “Are you going to talk to her or are you going to stare until she marries you?” Seungcheol x girl!Jeonghan. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> written cause boyfriend's shirt thing is so cute and honestly one of my weakness :')  
> feedbacks are much loved and appreciated ♡

_Sunday, 10.34 AM_

Seungcheol wakes up to the sound of something sizzling from downstairs. He blinks sleepily and tries to stretches when suddenly he realize that he is supposed to be alone because Mingyu, his roommate slash junior, was absent from last night for a movie night out with a certain sleepy eyed coworker.

Based on that suspicious wink on the chat that the younger sent him last night about not coming back home, Mingyu’s night sure was not ending with just a good movie.

Seungcheol tries to battle his blanket away and rushes downstairs when he found out that he is only wearing boxers at the moment, and that’s when memories from last night about a tanned, silver haired beauty that he met at the club floods him like a broken dam.

\-----

_Saturday, 07.57 PM_

“Put some jeans on Seungcheol, we are going out right now.”

The man in question raised his eyebrow at his friend that crossed his arm in front of him, the one that barricaded him from the TV, “No.”

Jisoo squint his eyes in distaste at the other beaten down t-shirt and Captain America shorts, “I’ll give you ten minutes to change those and we are going.”

“What make you think that I will go with you anyway?”  Seungcheol eyed the other guy in the room, the one that casually sat cross legged beside him, “Perception marathon is on tonight, I want to watch that.”

“Mingyu called two hours ago and said that you have been whiney and miserable all day long and because Jisoo and I are your good friends,” Hansol poked the other shoulder rhythmically, “We will take you out to have fun, he also complained you ate all his potato chips today.”

“Seungcheol is a terrible potato-eating friend but he is miserable right now so we all should help him,” Mingyu, all dressed up and ready to go, walked to the couch and pulled Seungcheol’s hand until the other unwillingly stood up, Jisoo quickly sat on his spot, “Now agree with us for once and get ready, it’s not like they are not going air Hannibal again tomorrow.”

\-----

_Saturday, 09.22 PM_

“Are you going to talk to her or are you going to stare until she marries you?”

“I am not staring at anyone.”

“I tried calling your name four times you know,” Seokmin sighed unhappily to his drink, “I miss the old you.”

“Ouch,” Seungcheol childishly stuck out his lower lip, “But I thought I am getting more handsome these days.”

“Probably,” Seokmin gave the other unimpressed look, “But I mean the old less depressed you.”

“Spare him the sad bits Seokmin, we have to make him happy tonight for Mingyu’s sake,”

“Yeah, whiney Mingyu leads to whiney Wonwoo and unhappy you,” Jisoo sat in front of the sulking man, “Talk about those guys, I think Mingyu screamed about sleeping over at your place tonight.”

“Yeah, wanna watch movie together or something,” Hansol pointed a finger at the spikey haired man in front of him, “Mingyu will tell you if something happen and you will text us about it later.”

“I need somewhere else to stay tonight then,”  Seokmin pulled out his phone and began keying a text, “Those guys really needs to do something or else I will personally lock them up together in a room.”

“You can tie Mingyu up and I’ll handle Wonwoo.” Jisoo smirked at the black haired man, “How about you Seungcheol? Any new unresolved sexual tension that we should know about?”

“He has been staring at that silver haired chick since we arrived until you guys came back five minutes ago,”

“Silver chick?” Hansol stretched his neck in his quest to found the girl Seokmin pointed, “Oh, she’s pretty!”

“Where?” Jisoo grinned when he found her, “Whoa there Seungcheol!”

Seungcheol sipped his drink and eyed said silver chick in the bar stool across the room, “Why are you all so into my love live anyway? I am perfectly happy being single.”

“Yeah right,” Seokmin kicked the whispering couple in front of him right in the shin, Jisoo gave him a dirty look, “It’s not like we all can see how sad you are about your sad single life every day.”

“It has been six months since you broke up with that strawberry girl, cheer up and find a new girlfriend already.”

“Said someone who is as single as me,” Seugcheol bite his lips, “She looks like she want to be alone.”

“You wouldn’t know until you try tough, and honestly I never saw any girl turn you and that cute pout of yours down.”

“Stop looking for reasons and talk to her Seungcheol.” Seokmin put his phone down and began making move for the other abandoned fries, “Just do it.”

“Or are you too scared to do it?”  Jisoo raised his eyebrow in challenge, “Is she too pretty for you?”

Seungcheol’s answer died down in his throat when Jisoo actually rose from his seat and bee lined to the bar and casually sat beside that pretty girl. The conversation between Hansol and Seokmin became intelligible buzz in his ear because the way that pretty girl face just lit up when she saw Jisoo just kind of distracted him in all unsettling way. Suddenly Jisoo pointed at their table and for a second that pretty girl looked directly to Seungcheol eyes and smiled.

God, what a beautiful smile.

Seungcheol tried to look away but the way Jisoo just kept going and whatever he said apparently made her laugh a lot and it kind of made him uneasy. He didn’t even realize his phone was buzzing with new chats and that he had been silent and staring for far too long even the other two on the table stopped talking and stared in amusement at him.

“Someone is jealous.”

“Go Seungcheol, go and save her from the clutch of Jisoo the girl kidnapping monster!”

“Bad joke Hansol,” Seokmin still smiled despite what he said as he slung an arm around Seungcheol shoulder, “And if she rejected you we can always drag Jisoo back at your apartment and continue watching that show you want.”

“I’ll even allow you to curse at him all night long, that’s good enough right,” Hansol patted the older cheek in teasing manner, “Now go and get her.”

Seungcheol took one last look at their table with a frown and began walking to the bar. He put one hand on Jisoo’s shoulder and smiled at the silver beauty.

“Hello there, who are you?”

\-----

_Sunday, 10.45 AM_

Seungcheol tries to find white button down from last night in the pile of clothes on the floor with absolutely no luck so he gives up and starts making his way to the kitchen clad only in faded jeans. The promise of someone pretty, named Jeonghan as he found out last night, is making breakfast at the moment is winning way more than a case of missing shirt. When he is at the bottom of the stairs, Seungcheol sure finds out who the button down thief really is.

Jeonghan is reaching out for eggs at the top cabinet for what the older guess is an omelet, judging from the one hot meal at his kitchen table, and she is wearing his white button down, sleeve rolled up twice, and white low socks. The almost twenty centimeters height difference supposed to make his shirt lays way longer around the other, barely above knees. But all the reaching out makes it ride higher, showing a fine line of pretty tan skin, before she settles down and begins cracking the eggs to the pan. Seungcheol just grins and moved the chair scattered around the table to sit down. The other definitely heard him, stopping her spatula movement for a bit, before continues like nothing happened.

“Morning pretty.”

“Morning,” Jeonghan puts bunch of dice sized bell pepper and tomato to the pan, “I made coffee.”

“Nice,” Seungcheol moves closer and circling his arm around Jeonghan’s hips, whispering lightly to the other ear, “But who gave you permission to use my kitchen?”

“Jisoo did last night,” The silver haired girl smiles cutely and tries to move away from the other hold in vain, “He also said that you are very clingy.”

“Well,” Seungcheol tucks the other loose locks behind her ear before kisses the other nape softly, “He is not wrong.”

“I need you to move tough,” Jeonghan flips the omelet close and tries to deposit it to the plate, “I am hungry and I’ve been told that I make the best omelet by my roommate.”

“I have to try then,” The older grins as he takes one of the plates to the table, “You know, I never really asked for your number last night.”

“That’s right you didn’t.”

“Now I will, can I get your number and know you better pretty? Cause I don’t want this to be one time thing only.”

“You are kind of awkward,” Jeonghan sits down before spooning a bite and chews slowly, completely unaware of the other confused and sort of hurt look, “Cute kind of awkward tough, I like it.”

Seungcheol smile blooms and he begins to eat too, “You never told me you know Jisoo.”

“Knew him since high school really, kind of my teenager best friend,” The silver beauty raises an eyebrow at the other, “Jealous?”

“You know I do,” Seungcheol pouts until the other giggles at his antics, “There is a Perception marathon at one later, want to stay here and watch that with me?”

“This is your plan to get me to cuddle you right?”

“You read my mind.”

\-----

_Sunday, 04.09 PM_

“Nice hickey you have ever there, kid.”

Mingyu stops his stealthy walk and crosses his arm in front of the cuddling couple on the sofa, “I thought you’d still be napping, dad.”

“Being sassy will not help you hiding this from everyone kiddo,” Seungcheol whips out his phone and snaps a picture of the younger before excitedly sending it to Jisoo, “Congrats on finally getting laid tough.”

“It’s too late for that,” Mingyu sighs in defeat before trailing to the couple and propping his arm at the back of the sofa, “Introduce me.”

“Mingyu, this pretty lady is Jeonghan,” Seungcheol motions proudly at the girl cuddled up beside him, “Jeonghan, this is my roommate slash occasional bratty son Mingyu.”

“Hello Mingyu, nice to meet you.”

“You too, it’s nice to know that my new mom is nice and pretty,” Migyu grins mischievously, “Now excuse me, I am going to take a bath.”

Mingyu quickly runs upstairs before the pillow the other man threw actually hit him, “Have fun with the cuddle monster Jeonghan!”

The smaller one of the two lets out a snicker, “New mom huh.”

“Shut up,” Seugcheol links his arm and hold Jeonghan tighter before kissing the top of her head, “Just shut up and enjoy the movie.”


End file.
